


Dreaming About the Things That We Could Be

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Glasses Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Liam Payne, One Shot, Pierced Louis, Set in America, Smut, Some Niall Horan, Some Zayn Malik, Who isn't all bold and punk. He's more innocent I guess you could say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates Mondays.</p><p>
  <em> When he gets on the bus, the only reasonable seat choice is by a boy with brown hair, listening to his music and drowning out everything else around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry walks over to the seat and the boy looks up when he sees someone standing off to the side. He has black rectangular glasses and Harry can spot multiple piercings on his face. There’s an eyebrow piercing (two silver barbells in the left eyebrow right next to each other) and a Marilyn Monroe piercing. His short brown hair framed his face nicely and Harry could spot a ear gage in each ear the size of his pinky with two other studs in the left ear lobe and the right boasting three others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I sit here?” Harry asks...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming About the Things That We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I was in Spanish class and I was bored. Turned into 3,400+ words.

Mondays.

Harry absolutely loathed Mondays. They never held much promise. Every Monday, almost everyone is tired or hung over or still a little stoned. And the teachers never cut you any slack. Nothing good ever happens on a Monday.

Which is why Harry doesn’t feel like putting any effort in his appearance. He throws on a jumper that still smells clean and is only slightly wrinkled (which is why he pulls out an iron and ironing board at seven in the morning.)  And the first pair of jeans he sees from his closet. He goes through his usual day to day morning routine, stopping in the mirror to fix his hair once more before leaving the house and walking the short distance to his bus stop.

When he gets on the bus, the boisterous voices already flood his ears and he discovers it’s full. Niall is all the way in the back next to a girl with red hair and Harry isn’t even going to attempt to sit back there. The only reasonable seat choice is by a boy with brown hair, listening to his music and drowning out everything else around him.

Harry walks over to the seat and the boy looks up when he sees someone standing off to the side. He has black rectangular glasses and Harry can spot multiple piercings on his face. There’s an eyebrow piercing (two silver barbells in the left eyebrow right next to each other) and a Marilyn Monroe piercing. His short brown hair framed his face nicely and Harry could spot a ear gage in each ear the size of his pinky with two other studs in the left ear lobe and the right boasting three others.

“Can I sit here?” Harry asks, not entirely sure if he could hear him.

The boy nods his head with his head phones in, understanding what Harry meant by him looking at the seat and moving his lips. He drops his backpack to the floor so the other kid could sit down and rests his head on the window, watching the scenery go by.

Harry would make conversation, but the guy seems so into his music and in his element. The boy with the glasses and the piercings and the fringe is mouthing along to whatever song is playing. A couple times, a note accidentally is heard and he looks over at Harry to make sure he didn’t hear. When he finds that Harry wasn’t paying attention (he actually was,) he goes back to what he was doing.

When the bus stops in the back entrance, Harry is the first one off. The boy he sat next to on the bus walks past him with his head down to class; ear buds still in.

“Hey. Why were you sitting with that Tomlinson kid?” Niall asks Harry when he’s finally able to get off the horrifying yellow vehicle.

“What’s his name?”

“Dunno. People just call him Tomlinson. Why were you sitting with him?” Niall asks again.

“Cause there was no where else to sit. Wasn’t bad.” Harry informs his friend.

“But just- you don’t want to be associated with him. Did you see all the stuff he has on his face? Dude, it’s weird.” Niall grimaces and although Harry doesn’t agree he doesn’t say anything in response.

~o~

At lunch, Harry sits at his usual table with Niall and Liam. Their table is the best spot in the cafeteria. From here, you can see everything. Which is why he sees the boy he sat next to on the bus sitting at a table in the back alone with his I-phone on the table in front of him and his lunch pushed to the side. Something inside of Harry is really urging him to at least go say hi, so he gets up from the table.

“Hey, where you going?” Niall asks.

“To sit with that Tomlinson guy.” Harry responds, barely paying attention.

“Dude, what the hell? Why do you want to be around him so much?” Niall asks as Harry walks away.

When he’s out of hearing range, Liam says to Niall “What’s gotten into him?”

“Li, I have no clue.”

“Hey, can I sit here?” Harry asks when he approaches the nearly empty table.

“Yeah sure.” The boy smiles and puts his phone away.

“So I’m Harry.”

“Louis.” Just by hearing three words out of this Louis’ mouth, Harry can tell that he has a tongue piercing too. It was a little blue cube in the middle of his tongue.

Harry can’t get enough of Louis’ voice. Like it’s slightly high pitched but raspy; but not nearly as raspy as his. It was perfect. It just makes Harry want to spend more time with him. Plus he seems nice.

They talk and get to know each other and Harry has his attention only on Louis.

“I have a feeling your friends don’t want you sitting here.” Louis says with an eyebrow arched.

Harry turns his head so he could look behind him and sees Niall and Liam’s eyes on him. Along with his other friends.

He turns back to Louis and shrugs. “I don’t really care. I like sitting here with you.”

“Are you completely sure? If you want to go back, it’s fine. I’m used to sitting alone.” He offers a reassuring smile.

Harry frowns at the boy in front of him.

“I’m fine here. Why’d you say you’re used to sitting alone?”

“Alas young Harry, no one wants to hang out with the kid with all the piercings.” Louis shrugs as if someone asked him why’d he wear that shirt today and answered with ‘Cause I felt like it.’ He says it as if it’s something simple and a way of life.

“You don’t have friends?” Harry asks curiously.

“One. But he doesn’t go here cause he’s homeschooled. Name’s Zayn. It’s just cause I’ve known him since I was in nappies.” Louis smiles.

“And by the way, we’re the same age.” Harry points out; moving away from the previous topic to which Louis was grateful.

“I just happen to think I’m older than you.” Louis scoffs.

Harry says ‘Oh really? Then when were you born?’

A smirk graces Louis’ lips as he says ‘December.’

Harry’s mouth turns downwards at the corners. “Then I guess you are older. But only by like a month or two.”

“Told you! I was right. Like usual.” A tinkling laugh comes from Louis’ parted lips to which he uses his hand to cover, blushing and blue eyes shining with mirth and Harry has to think that the sight is one of the most beautiful things he’s seen.

~o~

“Hi Louis.” Harry greets on the bus. Ever since he made friends with Louis, he’s sat with him on the bus which Niall isn’t exactly happy about.

Siting with him has become a usual thing between them. Harry enjoys it too. Louis is really fun to talk to and Harry can’t deny his attraction for him. Attraction meaning definite sexual attraction.

“Hey Harry.” His smile is soft as he looks at him drop his backpack to the floor and sit down.

“So Niall is having a party and they’re pretty damn awesome if I could say from every one I’ve been to. I was wondering if you’d want to come maybe?” Harry asks hopefully, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

“I’ve never been to one before though.” Louis has his smile turned to the side in an apologetic manner. Harry was so much cooler than him and he’s never even been to a party before. He doesn’t really know why Harry bothers with him.

“’S alright. I just want you to come.” Harry looks so hopeful that he can’t turn the offer down.

“Uh, alright I guess. When is it?”

Harry smiles gleefully and says “Tonight. I know it’s short notice. Sorry about that.”

Even though he was freaking out on the inside, Louis says “It’s fine. Come to my place. I’ll text you the address.”

~o~

“Zayn. I’m freaking out. Help me pick out what to wear.” Louis whines to his unhelpful friend lying on his bed as he stands in front of his closet.

“Do I really? You’re just going to a party.” He turns on his side and looks at Louis’ worrying figure who has his hands on his hips, frowning at the closet.

“Yeah; my first party. And with Harry. And his friends are there who don’t like me and I need to make a good impression and I’m freaking the fuck out.” He huffs. Harry was going to be here soon and Louis wasn’t even close to ready.

“Fine. Let me handle this.” He lightly pushes Louis out the way with his hip and brushes his hands along the different choices and patterns of fabrics.

“Here.” He pushes a shirt and jeans into Louis’ hands.

“You’re a life saver!” His friend calls out before shutting the door to his bathroom.

Louis looks at him with nervous eyes when he steps out of the bathroom. Zayn looks him over and says “You look perfect. That guy’ll love you.”

For him to fit in as possible, Zayn picked out a black tee shirt that clung to Louis in all the right places and a pair of dark blue pair of skintight jeans cuffed at the bottom; Zayn kicks his black vans with the white laces at his feet.

Louis picks up his glasses from the nightstand. “Just put in your contacts Lou. It’s a special occasion.”

Just as Louis finishes fixing his hair when a knock comes from the door.

“I’ll get it!” Zayn shouts to Louis’ mum.

He opens the door and the guy, Larry was it? Was standing on the porch.

“Louis’ upstairs.” Zayn shuts the door behind them and leads him to Louis’ room.

“Have fun.” Zayn whispers into Louis’ ear, patting him once on the shoulder as he slips past Larry.

“You look nice.” Harry manages to say. In reality Louis looked extremely hot and Harry was just managing not to say anything offending.

“Thanks.”  Louis bites his lip and blushes slightly and Harry would be lying if he said the boy didn’t make his heart race in the best way possible.

Harry’s found out that he’s really smart; especially in science. He thinks it’s dreadfully nerdy. His laugh has to be one of the greatest things he’s heard and he covers his mouth with his hand and his blue eyes are shining like they hold all the lights in New York City at night in them.

And his piercings; unf. Harry has to focus on not getting hard if he just thinks of Louis in them. He finds it interesting how Louis absolutely loves piercings on himself, but doesn’t want any tattoos. He’s bothered by the fact that Louis only has one friend when he is perfect and should have more and it’s just because of a couple little pieces of metal.

“Bye mum!” Louis shouts out to his mother who was in the kitchen as he leaves with Harry.

They arrive at the party and stay together but through the large crowd, Harry gets separated from Louis. Louis can handle himself just fine on his own so he stands around, ignoring the occasional odd look and getting progressively drunker as the night goes on.

“Louis.” Harry slurs suddenly finding his way to his side.

“Mm yeah?” Louis turns around and Harry firmly plants his mouth on his.

Despite being completely blindsided, Louis relaxes into the kiss cause it’s Harry and he’s fantastically drunk .

Harry’s lips feels so great against his own. They were warm and soft and swollen. They stand with Louis’ hands on Harry’s shoulders and Harry’s placed firmly on his waist. Harry parts his lips and Louis follows his lead, slipping his tongue alongside Harry’s. The kiss has a taste of alcohol and mint from the gum that Louis knows Harry likes to chew to keep his mouth busy and to make sure he never has bad breath.

Harry runs his tongue along Louis’ piercing; a small black diamond tonight and makes an appreciative noise at the back of his throat. He loves the way it feels against the usual feel of someone’s mouth. Since it’s not metal, it has a slight textured feeling to it and loves how it scrapes along his cheek as Louis licks his way into his mouth.

Harry trails his hands downwards and hooks his thumbs in two of his belt loops so his palms are resting on Louis’ firm arse. He squeezes and Louis gasps softly into Harry’s mouth and pulls away.

“Do you, not want to?” Harry asks, slightly out of breath.

Louis looks up at him, his hair disheveled, rosy pink cheeks, green eyes pupil blown with alcohol and arousal and runs a hand over his jaw with a feather light touch.

“I do. It’s just, I never have before.” Louis admits embarrassingly.

“You; you’re a virgin?” Harry’s tone is mostly filled with awe and shock and Louis hopes that didn’t turn him off after learning that bit of information.

“Yeah. It’s not like anyone wants to really have sex with me.” Louis says.

“Well I do.” Harry grins down at him with a small upturn in his lips and it makes his stomach flutter in delight and feelings that he can’t really name.

“I’ll take you up on that offer then.”

Harry is still smiling at him and gives his bum a squeeze once more before removing his hands and taking one of Louis’ smaller ones in his own and leading him out the house and to his car. He turns on the ignition and drives off to his house.

“What about your mum?” Louis questions when he sees where they’re headed.

“She said she’s gonna be out for a couple hours tonight.” Harry responds as they get out of the car.

As soon as they get inside with the door locked and into Harry’s bedroom, Harry is back on Louis’ mouth; except this kiss is more heated. It’s a dizzying mess of teeth and tongue and lips. Harry has his hands down the back of Louis’ briefs and jeans; which aren’t as tight since Harry’s unbuttoned and unzipped them already, cupping his bare arse in his hands; each palm almost completely covering a cheek.

They stumble backwards onto the bed with Harry underneath Louis. They adjust positions; rolling over so Harry was on top of Louis and quickly pulls off the dark wash denim from Louis’ legs, dropping them to the floor.

“Shirt.” Harry mumbles as he works on pulling off his own clothes.

“Christ Louis. You have more piercings?” Harry asks, eyes zoning in on the small silver barbells on his hip bones.

“Those are the only others I have. Had those since I was fifteen.” He murmurs.

“Fuck.” Is all Harry manages to get out before he reaches over in his nightstand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Louis watches hungrily as Harry’s muscles strain against his skin as he shifts. His stomach get a little nervous flutter and the thought of _‘This is actually happening. I’m seriously about to lose my virginity.’_ runs through his mind.

Harry squeezes a generous dollop of the clear substance on his fingers and he leans down to kiss Louis again; more sweetly this time.

“Tell me to stop if you need to.” Harry whispers.

Louis nods and he audibly inhales when he feels a cool, slick finger trace around his entrance and push in in one smooth motion. Louis bites down on his lip and Harry watches him intently to see any bad change in expression. Louis is looking up at Harry and relinquishes his lip from the hold he previously had on it.

“You can, add another.” He says quietly. He could barely get those four words out with the weird feeling of a slight pressure in his arse hole, the small burn, and the pleasure all tingling through him at one time.

Harry slowly adds a second and works them in and out, his fingertips brush past a small bump and Louis’ stomach muscles clench.

“Fuck. Harry. Right there. Another please.” He gasps out in the current pleasure overrunning most of the other things from before.

“You sure?” Harry asks, more concerned about Louis before he does anything else.

“God yes. Go on.”

Harry smiles down at him and inches in a third finger along with the other two.

Louis’ back arches in gratification. “Fuck Harry. Just, fuck. Get inside me.”

His face is screwed up in pleasure and Harry can’t say no to that. He wants it, Louis wants it, and Louis seems like he’s prepped enough. Harry rolls the condom up his erect shaft and squeezes a bit more lube on his palm to slick himself up to make the whole entering process easier.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry informs Louis who nods, smiling a little offset but reassuringly.

Harry slowly pushed himself in; just the tip at first to not hurt Louis, before settling in all the way. He went inch by inch until his hips were pressed against Louis'. Louis lets out a sigh of pleasure as Harry pulled out and pushed himself back in for the first time.

Harry intertwines his right hand with Louis’ which was clenched tight into his comforter. Louis finds his larger hand and holds tight as Harry pulls out a bit faster than the first time. His thrusts get faster and Louis mms in pleasure beneath him.

Harry grabs his leg and wraps it around his narrow waist and changes the angling of his thrusts, hitting directly at his prostate. A loud moan escapes Louis’ lips and he tries to meet Harry’s thrusts. He never knew sex was this good. Wanking was fine and all and he had an idea that sex was good, but this was great.

“Fuck. Harry. I’m close.” Louis moans out quietly, noticing the building throb of pleasure in the pit of his stomach and painfully of his hard, red, leaking cock.

Harry wraps one of his hands around Louis and his cock twitches just at the touch. Harry works him almost in time with his thrusts and has Louis turning into putty as he reaches his orgasm with a cry of Harry’s name and comes into Harry’s fist and on his stomach.

Harry moans and fucks Louis harder and faster; lasting no more than a minute before he moans and his body shudders with the aftermath of his orgasm. He collapses on top of Louis, luckily not putting his entire body weight on him and pulls out. He sloppily ties off the condom and drops it to the side of the bed; not caring about where it landed.

When Harry collapses in bed next to Louis, he pulls Harry in for another kiss. This one was slower and more sweet, his tongue gently working its way into and around Harry's mouth. Harry pushes himself up on his elbows and pulls out a handful of tissues from the bedside table to clean Louis and himself off.

Louis releases a long breath. Feeling sated and automatically brings his hand up to lightly trace the hard line of Harry’s jaw with his fingers. Harry nuzzles his head into the touch and says quietly "That was nice."

"Yeah." Louis whispered back. "Yeah, it was." He smiles up at Harry.

~o~

They meet up on a Monday night.

“I see you got rid of your piercings Tomlinson.” Niall smiles at Louis from across the table where him, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry were all hanging out.

After Harry told him that if he had to choose between him and Liam or Louis, he would choose Louis; Niall didn’t want to lose his friend and made a conscious effort to make friends with him. He found that he was pretty cool to hang out with.

“Nah. I still got the Marilyn and my tongue and a couple you don’t know about.” He smirks. Harry squeezes his waist from where he had his arm and Louis leans slightly into his shoulder.

Ever since he graduated high school, he had to go to college and start looking for jobs. To get jobs you have to look professional; which means taking out most of his piercings.

Much to Harry’s disliking, his eyebrow piercing is now closed up. But he still has his hipbone ones, and to make things feel more proportional, he got a bellybutton piercing; much to Harry’s liking.

Harry winks at him from the side which Niall catches and he says “I don’t even want to know you two.”

Maybe Mondays aren’t that bad after all.


End file.
